


A Blossom In Blue

by Mixolydia



Series: The Flowers That Bloom [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blue Blood, Canon Compliant, Chases, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor dies a lot, Connor temporarily goes blind, Connor-60 deserves happiness, Connor-60 is called Colin, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Eye Injuries, Family, Flowerfell inspired, Flowers, Found Family, Frustration, Gen, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Shooting, Takes place during main story, The boy just wants to live, Thirium, Thousands of Androids, Wordcount: 5.000-15.000, a dit of difference at the end, alcohol mention, another one of those idea I had, emergency exit, fight, forget-me-nots, mostly - Freeform, runs, slight mention of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Connor dies on his first mission.He wakes up to find forget-me-nots growing on his face.





	A Blossom In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't been able to get a chapter done for "Broken Minds, Broken Hearts" so here, had something else that started off as a 5 minute thought that blossomed into a 6k+ word thing.
> 
> Flowerfell is one of those AUs that made me cry.

He had first noticed the flowers resting above his eyebrow after he woke up back at the Cyberlife Tower after he’d tackled Daniel off the roof and died, falling multiple stories to his death below. He’d gone to straighten his tie in the mirror and had spotted the cluster of blue forget-me-nots sitting there, above his right eye. He tried to tug the flowers off, but white hot pain laced down his face forcing him to let go, despite not being equipped with pain sensors. He frowned and lowered his hand, deciding the flowers weren’t worth the pain in his system.

In the months that followed, the technicians tried to solve the problem for the prototype but failed. All they could put it down to was an error in his system and it left Connor feeling frustrated.

* * *

 

Hank was confused as to why his new partner had flowers on his face. At first, Hank thought it was the drink that was confusing him, causing him to hallucinate. Sobering up in the car on the way to the crime scene proved him otherwise when he looked over and the flowers were still there. He asked the android but was waved off by the android, Connor saying that it was unimportant. Hank filed it away in his head to ask him later.

They’d found the deviant easily enough, hiding in the roof of the building despite having weeks to flee the scene. Interrogating the subject was a far more difficult task. Hank and Gavin stood on one side of the mirror while Connor pushed the deviant into a confession. Connor went to leave the room, only to stop when he heard thumping in his audio processors. Turning around, he saw the deviant bashing his head on top of the table in a bid to self-destruct. The officer in the room rushed forward to stop the deviant as Hank ran in, only for the deviant to grab the gun and shoot Connor square in the forehead before shooting himself. Both bodies crumpled to the floor, blue blood pooling underneath him and staining the wall.

Hank stood in shock as his partner bled out on the floor.

* * *

 

Connor woke up once more in Cyberlife tower, in a new body. Reaching up, he scowled as his left even more flowers blooming on his face, the forget-me-nots snaking down his right cheek, stopping at the side of his mouth. He attempted to tug them out again but pain caused him to stop in frustration.

Straightening his tie, he headed out of the tower and towards the DPD.

* * *

 

Stepping into the bullpen of the DPD, Connor looked around and saw no sign of Hank. Wandering around the area, he found himself staring at the TV in the break room. News of him had been picked up by the local stations and the public wasn’t happy. It wasn’t something he could do anything about though and he turned his head, wondering if coffee would placate the grumpy Lieutenant. A voice from behind him caused him to turn around and stare at the other Detective that was there last night.

Gavin had stood up and walked up to Connor, whispering something about ghosts reappearing. He then demanded Connor go get him a coffee, which Connor refused to do. That earned the android a punch to the gut and Gavin whispering in his ear to ‘not get in his fucking way’. Connor stood up and Gavin and his partner left the break room, dusting off his jacket and sitting down at Hank’s desk before trying to figure out how the coffee machine worked.

* * *

 

After much screaming from Hank at Captain Fowler, they’d be declared partners and had been given a case: An android had gone deviant and knocked out its owner; fleeing the scene and taking the owner’s daughter with it.

Hank once again asked Connor about the flowers, convinced that there was more than the last time. Once again, Connor waved off the Lieutenant’s concerns, stating that finding the deviant was more important than some software error in his system. Hank wasn’t convinced but let the subject drop for now as they pulled up to the abandoned house. They asked the officers that were milling around outside if they’d seen anything but no-one wanted to approach the unstable android standing in the middle of the living room in the house.

Opening the door, Connor quietly stepped into the house. The caped android stood there, hands twitching as he held a knife. Connor scanned over the android and it was revealed that his name was Ralph. He was once a gardener but had received horrific injuries as half of his face was burnt, the plastic frame under skin had even melted away and dark blue wiring and thorium glistened in the light. He attempted to approach him but the android held the knife up and warned Connor not to come any closer. Connor held up his hands and told the android that he wanted to know if he’d seen anything. Ralph yelled at they’d threatened him and took off through the back door.

Thinking quickly, Connor yelled out to Hank before running through the door himself. Taking off down the street, an officer pointed to a back alley where two figures were climbing over the chain fence. Running up to the fence, he almost slammed into it due to the speed he was going at; petals catching on the fence and tearing them out of his skin, causing him to wince as his face bled. He and the android stared at each other for a moment before she grabbed the hand of the young girl, heading down the hill and straight onto a highway.

Hank caught up just in time to attempt to stop Connor from jumping the fence. Connor yanked his shoulder out of Hank’s grip and vaulted over, causing Hank to curse him out as Connor slid down the hill. Following the android over the first half of the motorway, he grabbed her but she pushed him back and fled over the road. She made it to the other side, but a truck struck Connor in the side and sent him flying. He bounced off the road before being struck by a car, his body landing broken on the strip of grass in the middle. Hank watched all of this in horror as it unfolded in front of him before turning his head to vomit up what little he’d had for lunch.

* * *

 

Stepping up behind Hank at the Chicken Feed Hank turned around at the footsteps and what he caused the man to almost drop his burger. Staring at Connor as though he’d seen a ghost, he studied the android’s face for a moment. More flowers had appeared, creeping over his forehead and now resting above his left eyebrow. Some had sneaked down on the right side, over his eye, almost as though they were trying to interfere with the android’s sight. Hank brushed it off and brushed against the android on purpose, cursing him out as he sat down to have his burger.

Connor spoke to the Lieutenant as he ate, speaking of his first case and what he knew about Hank. Hank had to admit that Connor was interesting to get to know but it didn’t really change his opinions on androids. He raised an eyebrow as Connor’s face twitched, only for him to announce that he’d received a report about a noise disturbance in an empty building. Connor walked back to sit in the car while Hank finished his food, leaving him confused.

* * *

 

In the ride over to the building, Hank noticed his partner staring at his own reflection, hands reaching up to tug at the flowers only to hear a hiss of pain. Thirium trickled down the side of his face as he attempted to pull the flowers out, due to frustration. Hank snapped at him, telling him to stop pulling on them and causing himself pain. Connor replied that he couldn’t feel pain but Hank called him out on his bullshit. He rested his hands in his lap, silent for the rest of the journey.

Pulling up to the edge of the road, they got out of the car and entered through the front doors. They look the elevator up (which oddly enough still worked) and walked up to the apartment door. Banging on it loudly, Connor called out but received no reply. A thud was heard from inside, causing Hank and Connor to look at each other.

Stepping forward, Hank kicked the door open and stepped in with his gun in hand. Slamming another door open caused Hank to curse as he startled a flock of pigeons, causing them to fly and scatter everywhere. Examining the tiny apartment didn’t yield much until Connor was startled by something falling on top of him from the ceiling. He stood up and shook his head, dazed for a moment until Hank shouted at him to go after it. He took off through the door and followed the deviant through the fire exit. He followed him over the roof and through a nearby corn field. Jumping up and over a truck, he followed the deviant as he slid down a tilted roof. The deviant managed to make it across the gap but because of the flowers slightly blocking his vision, Connor misjudged the gap. He reached out and grabbed onto the edge but couldn’t pull himself up. His strength failed him and he went tumbling to the ground below.

* * *

 

Connor woke up in the Zen garden.

He looked around in confusion before spotting Amanda in the distance. He walked over to her and grimaced slightly at the look on her face. He walked over and walked with her for a while, carrying the umbrella as it was raining. She asked how his mission was going and he expressed his frustration over the lack of progress. She didn’t ask about the flowers as they weren’t present in the garden. She looked up to the sky as it rumbled, then she told him to find the Lieutenant.

Coming back to reality, he stepped out of the taxi that Cyberlife had provided for him; the rain soaking his clothes as he stood in front of the door. Ringing the bell twice didn’t summon Hank to the door and all Connor could hear was barking inside. A quick check of the car revealed that Hank wasn’t in there and Connor made his way around the side of the house. Looking through the window, Connor spotted Hank lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Connor panicked slightly, knocking on the window once before breaking it with his elbow. Jumping through the window, he caught his foot on the ledge and was sent flying, landing on his back. He looked up at the dog who was sniffing him curiously. Addressing the dog by name, he gave him a pat on the head before he wandered off and laid down on his bed.

Connor swallowed and stood up, careful to avoid the chair with his limited vision. He crouched down by the Lieutenant and patted the side of his face. When that did nothing, Connor raised his hand and gave Hank a resounding slap. The man grunted and his eyes flickered open. Staring at the android above him, Hank swore and attempted to swing for him; however the alcohol in his system caused him to miss, his arm weakly flopping down beside him.

Connor hoisted Hank up, pulling his arm up so it was around his shoulder. He dragged the inebriated man down the corridor to the bathroom, ignoring his protests and calls for Sumo to attack. He opened the bathroom door and took Hank inside, shoving him into the bathtub. Turning the shower on caused Hank to cry out as the cold water hit him; only then did Hank truly notice the android in his house.

After leaving Hank to throw his guts up in the toilet, Connor walked into his bedroom. He caught sight of a long, thin mirror on Hank’s wardrobe and leaned in to have a better look at his face. He’d panicked earlier as he’d woken up only being able to see in his left eye. Looking now, the flowers had completely covered his right eye and had started to snake around the side of his head. It reminded him of a flower crown. Lifting his right hand up, he felt the flowers over his eye only to hiss at the pain once again. Sighing and leaving them alone, he went to grab something out of Hank’s cupboard for the man to wear. Placing them on top of the laundry basket in the bathroom, he left Hank to get ready.

He wandered the house for a while, petting Sumo once more and noticing a picture frame face down on the table. Picking it up, he scanned the face, frowning slightly at the red static in his vision. He was able to identify it as Hank’s young son, having died at a tender six years of age. Hearing Hank leave the bathroom, he placed the picture back the way he found it as hank came back in the room.

Connor drove them to the Eden club, despite being blind in one eye. He couldn’t trust Hank to drive them there in his state and decided his driving was better than someone over the drink limit. Pulling up to the curb safety, both men stepped out of the car and headed in.

Turns out that, with some embarrassment on Hank’s behalf, tracking down the Traci that had attacked the man wasn’t that hard. Subduing her and her girlfriend was a whole other matter when you can only see out of one eye. Fighting with one of them, they both fell through the delivery entrance to the club. Hank was tossed outside like a ragdoll, his body slightly bouncing as he hit the floor. Connor stood up but his aim was off, causing him to be pinned to the wall by one of the Tracis. They tussled in the back alley for a few moments before Connor found himself lying flat on his back. Grabbing his gun off the floor, he pointed at the Traci heading towards him only to hesitate; the gun lowering as she kicked him square in the face. He cried out in pain as her heel caught the flowers on his face, causing some of them to be torn out and Thirium stream down his face. Clutching at his bleeding eye, he listened as the Traci explained what happened before they both took off. Hank simply patted Connor on the shoulder before leaving, leaving Connor standing there completely confused and in some amount of pain.

* * *

 

Connor decided to find Hank later that night.

He’d stopped at both Hank’s house and the DPD, but he couldn’t find him in either place. Luckily, he was able to tap into Hank’s car and locate it via GPS signal. Stepping out of the taxi, he found himself at a children’s park. He spotted Hank’s car nearby, the engine still on and he could hear the vibrations of the old car. Running his hand over the car bonnet, he spotted Hank sitting on top of a nearby bench, beer bottle in hand. He didn’t say anything as he approached, just standing there looking over at the bridge.

It was Hank who spoke first, speaking of past experiences before mentioning the two Tracis. Connor blinked slowly as Hank fired question after question at him, from his thoughts on the case, to the flowers on his face and then to what Connor really was. He tried to explain to Hank that he was whatever Hank wanted him to be but it didn’t seem to placate the Lieutenant as he suddenly pulled his gun on Connor. Connor’s one eye widened as Hank sneered at him, asking him what would happen if he shot him. Connor froze in fear as he attempted to stammer out an answer. Hank simply shook his head and pulled the trigger.

He was already walking away as Connor’s body hit the floor.

* * *

 

Connor got the alert for the Stafford Tower as he woke up in a fresh body that morning. Groaning to himself, he reached up in an attempt to brush the flowers out of his remaining eye as they began to creep down. To his annoyance, the flowers that were ripped out of his right eye had grown back as he’d received his new body.

Making his way out of the CyberLife tower he sat in the taxi and stared at the world as it passed by.

He caught up to Hank and they both made their way up the tower in the elevator. Connor wanted to ask Hank why he’d shot him last night, but held his tongue. He decided to fiddle with his coin instead, annoying the life out of Hank.

Stepping out of the elevator, they surveyed the area, including the FBI agent who decided they wanted a piece of the action. Listening to the briefing, and Hank wanting to punch Agent Perkins, they walked into the broadcast room where an android without its skin was showing on the main monitor. Connor scanned it, but didn’t really get much information other than the android’s name and model. What surprised Connor was that it was another RK model.

They went over the evidence, there was blood all over the place from the shooting and they’d determined that there must’ve been someone working on the inside as there were no signs of a break in. An officer came over and informed them that the androids that were in the room had been placed in the kitchen. Connor stepped into the kitchen, scanning the three android in front of him, all identical. He questions and probed them, shouting and threatening for the deviant to hand themselves in. He was suddenly jumped upon and flailed like a mad thing when the deviant grabbed this thirium pump regulator and yanked it straight out of his chest. The deviant also pinned Connor’s hand to the bench with a knife to ensure he’d stay there as the deviant ran. Connor gasped and writhed as errors and a shutdown noticed flooded his vision and thirum steadily leaked out of the regulator’s hole.

He called out to Hank but received no response. He glanced around as the other android didn’t even react to his distress. Grunting with effort, he grabbed the knife pinning his hand down and yanked it out; sending the knife flying across the floor and causing him to crumple into a pile. He gasped as he crawled over the floor painfully slowly, only managing to retrieve his regulator and shove it back in with seconds to spare. Stumbling to his feet, he attempted to run into the corridor only to run into the wall beside the door frame. Rubbing his head, he readjusted himself and stumbled out and after the deviant. Connor shouted out to the others but it was too late, the deviant had already grabbed a gun and was aiming for him. He grabbed a nearby FBI agent’s gun, shooting at the deviant just as the deviant shot back. Both bodies fell to the floor at the same time, the deviant in a kneeling position and Connor flat on his back; his chest riddled with holes as he bled out onto the floor.

* * *

 

Hank pulled up to the entrance of Kamski’s house, Connor sitting in silence in the passenger seat of the car. He’d found the android standing outside of his house earlier that morning, almost giving the poor man a heart attack. Connor didn’t seem to notice him though as he was staring at his reflection in one of the windows, tears and thirium streaming down his face as he desperately tore out the flowers that were rapidly growing around his face and hair. Hank had to grab his hands as the android tore a large chunk of flowers out, only for them to grow back almost immediately.

He gently held the android in his arms as he wept in frustration at his own inability to rid himself of his problem and the errors that were almost permanently in his vision. His sobbing quietened down and Hank let him go, using a tissue to gently dab at the android’s face; Connor looking so lost and Hank was unsure on how to help him. He lifted Connor’s face up by the chin, wiping the remaining tears off and scolding the android slightly for hurting himself. Connor’s eyes shifted to the left as he was unable to look at Hank directly, shame flooding his system. Hank let his face go and stood up, gently pulling Connor to his own feet. He patted Connor on the shoulder and mentioned that they were going to see Kamski today. At Connor’s shocked face, he chuckled and explained that if the former CEO didn’t know anything about this case then no-one would. He might know something about the flowers too.

Now they found themselves sitting in the car, not making a move. Connor stared at the house through his one good eye hoping that Kamski may contain some answers.

Kamski does not. Not only does he try to force Connor to shoot Chloe for answers, which he does not, he also has no idea why Connor’s face is covered in forget-me-nots. Connor was made _after_ Kamski left CyberLife and so has no idea what is happening. Nothing like this happened to Markus, who Kamski personally made and was Connor’s predecessor.

They left Kamski’s place more frustrated than when they went in. Hank asked Connor why he didn’t shoot Chloe and the poor android had no answer for him. He turned around to Hank, apologises bubbling from his throat. Hank stood and listened to him before chuckling and walking up to Connor, saying something about Connor doing the right thing. Connor was left feeling very confused as Hank steered him back to the car.

* * *

 

They come back to the DPD to find it in an uproar. They get called into the office to learn that the FBI had taken over the case and that Connor was to be sent back to CyberLife. Hank angrily stormed out of the office before sinking in his chair. Connor followed him out of the office slowly, making sure he didn’t trip over anything on the way out. He sat on the edge of Hank’s desk as Hank lamented over their failure and Agent Perkins walked through the door. Hank scoffed and then he looked up at Connor, questioning if they were on the wrong side. Connor honestly didn’t know at this point but he asked Hank if he could help him find the location of Jericho as he didn’t want to be deactivated. Hank patted him on the shoulder, nodding at the key card lying on his desk as he stood up and walked over to Perkins, screaming and punching Perkins square in the nose. Connor swiped the card and slipped down to the archive room while the commotion was still happening. He calmly explained what was happening to Gavin, who had cornered him on the way, he made his way into the evidence room. Unlocking Hank’s account with his ‘fuckingpassword’, he looked over all the clues they had in front of him.

Reactivating the android from the tower, he was able to trick him by copying Markus’ voice and asking for the location of Jericho. Connecting with the other android, he gained the information he needed before pulling the android’s pump out, guilt settling in Connor’s chest like he’d inhaled a pool of icy water. He shook the feeling off as he left the evidence room.

Stepping out of the DPD, Connor faced a problem. He’d retrieved clothes out of the lost and found to wear but he didn’t know how he was supposed to hide the flowers. Deviants he’d chased down and lost would probably be hiding at Jericho and he couldn’t risk being seen. One of the Detectives heading into the DPD was the one to provide an answer, having spilt coffee on his hand earlier and had now bandaged it up. Wrapping bandages around his head didn’t seem like the best solution but he was out of ideas.

Stepping into a public restroom a little while later after buying supplies in a local store, Connor changed his clothes. He then proceeded to stare at his face in the mirror. Quickly taking the plastic wrapping off, he proceeded to wrap the bandages around his head. He managed to cover all of the flowers and, although he looked a bit of a mess and was in pain from the pressure, he could explain the bandages as covering injuries better than the forget-me-nots.

* * *

 

Jericho wasn’t as hard to find as Connor thought (how did they miss a freight that size?), although getting in was a bit trickier. He walked through the main area, keeping is head low. He froze when an android grabbed his arm but relaxed as she let him go, telling him he was lost. He shook his head and walked up the stairs, passing the Tracis as he went. He smiled to himself, glad they’d found somewhere to be together.

Standing hidden from view as the deviant’s leader spoke to his closest companions, Connor could feel his thirium pump beat faster. He pulled his gun out as the last of the deviants left the room, leaving Markus alone. Stepping up behind him, Connor raised his gun and pointed it at the leader, demanding he go with him. Markus stepped forward and spoke to Connor, speaking to him as an equal and trying to convince Connor to join them. Connor hesitated before his sight was covered in a red wall. Two glitched options appeared in his vision as he stared at Markus on the other side.

_[B̷ec̷o̷me ̷a̷ ̷D̷e̷via̷nt]_

_[Re̷mai̷n̷ ̷a̷ ̷M̷achi̷n̷e̷]_

He lifted his fists up in his mind and brought them down with force, causing the already fragile wall to crumble. Bashing his fists on the wall once more, it shattered and Connor was overwhelmed with new senses as they flooded into his system. He lowered his gun as his objective vanished out of his sight and he took in the world around him with newfound wonder. Two notifications popped up in his vision.

_[I am_ _Deviant]_

_[Amanda: Betrayed]_

His ears picked up the roar of a helicopter outside and Connor looked at Markus in fear. Placing his gun back in the holster, he shouted that the FBI were going to attack Jericho and that they needed to leave. Markus didn’t need telling twice as he ran out of the room, Connor close on his heels. Markus send out a message to all of the deviants on the ship, telling them they needed to get out. He then turned to North, saying they needed to sink the ship as a distraction. Connor helped North look for Simon as Josh joined them, Markus running off to arm the bomb.

Shortly after finding Simon, and taking down the soldiers trying to shoot him, Markus returned shouting they needed to get off the ship. They took off running, jumping out the side of the ship through an emergency exit and into the icy river below. Connor gasped in shock as he hit the water, the coldness almost immediately starting to affect his biocomponents. All five of them swam to the river’s edge and clamber out, huddling together as they shivered and watched the ship slowly sink.

* * *

 

They managed to find an abandoned church a few blocks away.

Not too far that the deviants wouldn’t be able to find it but far enough so the FBI wouldn’t be able to find them. Connor was leaning on a wall, beanie pulled down as Markus made his rounds around the church. Only a few hundred androids had made it and if it all went wrong then none of them would be left by the end of the night. He picked at the bandages still covering the flowers on his face, annoyed with himself and with CyberLife for creating androids the way they did.

He looked up at Markus as he approached, only to shift his eyes to the floor. He mumbled an apology, sorry for everything he’d done and that he could understand if Markus couldn’t trust him. He was shocked when Markus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Connor in a hug. Markus whispered to him that it wasn’t his fault, that was the way he was programmed and that he was free from that programming. He let Connor go and patted his shoulder, moving to walk away and speak to his people. Connor stared at his hands, before speaking up. He said there were thousands of androids at the CyberLife Tower and that if he could wake them up… Markus tried to argue with him, that it was suicide if he went, but Connor was determined. He had to make it up to their people somehow.

* * *

 

He pulled up outside the tower, having been let through by the guards. The flowers itched under the bandages, so he pulled them off. Making his way through the building, he stepped into the elevator, taking down the guards and hacking the camera before heading down to the subfloors. Stepping out, he scanned his good eye over the androids on the floor, amazed at just how many CyberLife were keeping down here. He slowly walked over to one of them and reached out, grabbing at arm. He almost connected with the android but was interrupted as another Connor, without the flowers on his face, shoved Hank out from where they’d be hiding. The other Connor yelled at him and threatened to shoot Hank, causing Connor to let go of the android’s arm. Connor saw Hank go for the other android and was quick to tackle the other Connor, causing his gun to fly out of his hand.

They fought, throwing punches back and forth; Connor wincing in pain as the other Connor grabbed the flowers on his face. Eventually, Connor managed to pin the other down and kept him on the floor. Letting out a breath, he stared down at the Connor under him as thirium dripped down his face as he bled from where the flowers had been ripped out. He reached out to the other Connor’s arm, connecting with him and screaming for me to wake up. The other’s body thrashed as though Connor’s touch had been made of fire as he struggled with his system. Eventually his shaking died down and he looked up at Connor with wide eyes. Connor simply smiled and stood up. The other Connor scrambled to his feet and huddled by the elevator, sacred and frightened at the world around him.

Ignoring the panicking android for just a moment, leaving Hank to deal with him, Connor once again reached out to one of the idle androids. Reaching out to his mind, he connected with the android and encouraged him to wake up. The android blinked and looked at Connor before reaching out to the android next to him and doing the same thing Connor did. Soon voices could be heard throughout the room as wave after wave woke up. Connor smiled to himself until a wave of pain washed over him, like red hot pokers as flower blossomed over his face and hair. He hadn’t died, but deviating the other androids had caused his system to react like it did. The flowers completely encircled his head and covered both of his eyes. In the act of awakening so many, Connor had rendered himself blind.

Hank and the other Connor, who had decided his name was himself Colin, rushed over at Connor’s screams. Hank knelt down so he was on his knees as he pulled the injured deviant to his chest, whispering soothing words to calm the sobbing android down. Colin hovered nearby, looking slightly awkward as he looked around at all the androids. Hank stood up, pulling Connor up with him; the newly blinded android clinging to Hank. Hank called Colin over and told him he’d have to help guide the androids. Colin swallowed, then nodding slightly.

* * *

 

By the time Colin, Connor and Hank had made it back to the Hart Plaza, thousands of deviated androids in tow, the army had stepped down. Hank had been startled at first when they made it back to the Plaza, the androids there staring at him. They didn’t move though when they saw one of their own nestled in his arms. Colin moved aside as Markus walked up to them. He glanced at Colin for a moment, before turning to look at Connor and Hank. He walked up and placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder, smiling sadly as Connor flinched under his touch. He spoke to him, telling him that the army had been told to step down by the President and that their people were free. Connor smiled, before nudging Hank so he would move aside so that Markus could look over the army of androids.

Standing up on a platform in the recycling centre, Markus looked over the crowd. He spoke of freedom and peace, of androids and freedom. Connor stood leaning on Colin, Hank having retreated to a safe distance. He listened as Markus spoke until suddenly, his vision cleared and he was standing in the Zen Garden as a snowstorm raged around him. He reached out for Amanda, who was standing in front of him, but she just regarded him with a cold stare. She explained to him that this was the plan all along before she just vanished into thin air. He glanced around the garden frantically, trying to find a way out. He suddenly heard Kamski’s voice in his head, who had spoke of an exit built into his programs.

He glanced around and saw a blue light of in the distance. He shivered and slowly made it way over, taking care not to fall through the frozen water. He reached the blue pillar and, trembling, placed his hand on it to access it. There was a blinding light and then suddenly he was back on the platform. He felt his gun in his hand and quickly put it back where it was supposed to be. He blinked rapidly as he realised he could see once more, the petals and whole flowers of the forget-me-nots rapidly falling off his face. Tiny trickles of thirium ran down his face and his scalp as the last of the flowers fell off, a pile now on the floor at his feet. They blew away in the wind as Connor slowly lifted his hand to his face. He couldn’t find a single flower that had been left behind and he sobbed as his chest tightened with relief. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Colin looked at him in concern and Connor reached out, clinging to him as the tears ran down his face. Colin blinked, then awkwardly raised his arms up and brought them around his brother, holding him close.

They didn’t move for the rest of the speech.

* * *

 

Hank hadn’t seen either of them since he’d left them at the Plaza. He’d figured that they were going to stay with Jericho for the time being. He hadn’t stuck around after the revolution as he was one human amongst a sea of uneasy deviants.

It wasn’t until mid-December that he got a phone call from Connor, wishing to meet up with him. Hank found himself standing outside of Chicken Feed, which was still closed. The snow was falling and a light dusting of snow was covering his hair and jacket and he stood and waited. Two sets of feet alerted Hank to the fact that he wasn’t around and he turned around to see both of them there. Connor gave Hank the tiniest of smiles while Colin hid behind him, peeking out and looking apprehensive. Hank glanced at Connor’s face, surprised to see the flowers gone and only small scars remained. Hank stepped forward and grabbed Colin out from behind Connor before pulling them both into a hug. Connor relaxed into the hug straight away while Colin tensed up before he too relaxed. They stood there for a while, just basking in each other’s’ presence.

Hank couldn’t think of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about fanfics is I can write 'em however I want.
> 
> Also, I just want 60 to be happy, is that so much to ask?


End file.
